kinopediafandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Скуби-Ду
США |Число серий = 13 мультсериалов, 6 специальных выпусков и 7 телефильмов, 35 полнометражных мультфильма, 4 кинофильма |Список серий = Список мультсериалов о Скуби-Ду |Длительность = |Телеканал = CBS (1969—1976) ABC (1976—1986, 1988—1991) Телевизионная синдикация (1980 — настоящее время) USA Network (1990—1994) Cartoon Network (1994 — настоящее время) Boomerang (2000 — настоящее время) The WB (2002—2006) NBO TV (2006—2008) |Премьера = 13 сентября 1969 года |Окончание = настоящее время |РуТелеканал = СТС, Cartoon Network, НТВ, 2х2, Boomerang |РуПремьера = |РуОкончание = |Сиквелы = |Приквелы = |Дубляж = |imdb_id = |anim_id = }} «Скуби-Ду» ( ) — серия мультипликационных сериалов и полнометражных мультфильмов, созданная компанией Hanna-Barbera в 1969 году. Мультфильмы и мультсериалы этой франшизы выходят и по сей день. Оригинальный мультсериал «Скуби-Ду, где ты!» был создан двумя писателями — Джоном Руби и Кеном Спирсом. В мультсериале рассказывается о четырёх подростках — Фреде Джонсе, Дафне Блейк, Велме Динкли, Норвилле «Шэгги» Роджерсе и говорящем немецком доге по имени Скуби-Ду, которые решают загадки с участием якобы сверхъестественных существCD liner notes: Saturday Mornings: Cartoons’ Greatest Hits, 1995. MCA Records. После успеха оригинального мультсериала, Hanna-Barbera, а позже и Warner Bros. Animation, создали многочисленные продолжения и спин-оффы, в том числе специальные телевизионные мультфильмы и телефильмы, полнометражные фильмы, и три театральные постановки. Некоторые версии Скуби-Ду представляют различные вариации на тему сверхъестественного шоу, и включают в себя новых персонажей, дополняя или заменяя их на небольшое время: кузена Скуби Скуби-Дам и его племянника Скрэппи-Ду. «Скуби-Ду» первоначально транслировался по CBS с 1969 по 1976 год; позже мультфильм показывался на канале ABC до 1986 года. После прекращения основного сериала в 1988 году был представлен мультфильм «Щенок по кличке Скуби-Ду». Канал The WB Television Network смогли показать новый сериал-перезапуск «Что новенького, Скуби-Ду?», транслировавшийся с 2002 по 2005 год. Другой новый мультсериал о Скуби-Ду, «Шэгги и Скуби-Ду ключ найдут!», выходил в эфир в The CW с 2006 до 2008 год. Последним транслировался мультсериал, «Скуби-Ду: Мистическая корпорация», премьера которого состоялась на Cartoon Network в апреле 2010 года . Повторы из разных серий мультсериалов часто транслируются по всему миру на Cartoon Network и Boomerang. Общие элементы Сюжет большинства мультфильмов происходит вокруг пса Скуби и четырёх подростков-членов корпорации «Тайна»: Фреда, Шэгги, Дафны и Велмы. В некоторых эпизодах героям помогают в поисках улик обычные люди, учёные и даже звёзды. Прибыв на место в «Фургончике Тайн», они сталкиваются с призраком, чудовищем, или другим сверхъестественным существом, который терроризирует местное население. После исследования, поисков улик и опроса подозреваемых, герои начинают понимать, что призрак или другое паранормальное явление на самом деле является обманом. Позже команда ловит злодея с помощью ловушек Фреда по технике Руба Голдберга. Разоблачение обычно предшествует словам любого члена команды кроме Шэгги и Скуби, который говорит: «Теперь давайте посмотрим, кто монстра на самом деле». После разоблачения, злодей рассказывает о своих грязных делишках, и пытался прикрыть преступления с использованием истории призрака и костюма. Преступника арестовывают и доставляют в тюрьму,и он часто повторяет коронную фразу, которая всегда почти идентична: «…мне бы это сошло с рук, если бы не эти назойливые детишки!». Создание Работа над созданием первого мультсериала про собаку Скуби-Ду началась в начале 60-х годов XX века в студии Hanna-Barbera. Над созданием будущего мультсериала трудились сценаристы Джо Руби и Кен Спирс; продюсеры и режиссёры Уильям Ханна и Джозеф Барбера; дизайнером персонажей и ведущим аниматором был японец Ивао Такамото. В середине 1960-х годов родители протестуют против субботних мультфильмов, где часто упоминается и демонстрируется насилие. Затронула эта проблема и студию Hanna-Barbera ; большинство мультфильмов пришлось закрывать на стадии планирования, либо значительно менять сюжетные линии. Но тем не менее после завершения сериала «Шоу Арчи», исполнительный продюсер канала CBS Фред Сильверман решил обратиться к авторам оскараносного «Тома и Джерри» Уильяму Ханне и Джозефу Барбере, с предложением создать мультсериал о подростках. Сильверман предложил выполнить новый мультфильм в стиле радиопостановок «Я люблю тайны» и сериала «Многие любят Доби Гиллис» . Первоначальная сюжетная линия значительно отличается от окончательной. В мультфильме должно было быть пять героев — Джефф, Майк, Келли, Линда, брат Линды «WW» и их собака. Все перечисленные персонажи первоначально должны были играть на музыкальных инструментах бонго. Когда «Мистическая пятёрка» не выступала на концертах, команда расследовала различные тайны с участием призраков, зомби и пришельцев. Нерешённым был также вопрос о включении в список героев трусливой собаки и маленького щенка. После выбора первого варианта встал вопрос о выборе породы пса: выбрать немецкую или большую лохматую овчарку. После консультации с Джозефом Барберой создатели остановились на немецком доге, чтобы избежать сходства с псом из передачи «Шоу Арчи». Кроме того, трусливый герой очень был похож на героя Мармадьюка из одноимённого комикса, но Барбера сказал аниматорам, что это сходство не является проблемойRuby and Spears (2002).. К тому времени шоу было готово для презентации Сильверману, однако позже произошли несколько изменений: Джефф и Майк были объединены в одного персонажа по имени «Ронни» (позднее его назвали Фредом), Келли стала Дафной, Линду «переименовали» в Велму; у неё теперь не было брата (первоначально назывался как «WW») он был заменён на Шэгги . Мультфильм назывался Who’s S-S-Scared?. В итоге презентации исполнительный продюсер канала CBS потребовал переработать мультфильм, потому что пилотный выпуск был слишком «жутким» и не подходил для детской аудитории. После претензий Руби и Спирс решили изменить весь сценарий мультфильма, уделив большее внимание трусливому Шэгги и собаке Скуби. Кроме того, из историй была отброшена идея о создании музыкальной группы. Благодаря песнe Фрэнка Синатры «Strangers in the Night», собаку назвали Скуби-Ду, а у шоу появилось название — «Скуби-Ду, где ты!». Данный мультфильм был одобрен руководством канала и вышел в эфир 13 сентября 1969 года. Трансляция Пилотный выпуск мультсериала «Скуби-Ду, где ты!», под названием «Ну и ночка для рыцаря», дебютировал на канале CBS 13 сентября 1969 года. В качестве актёров озвучивания принимали участие: Дон Мессик в роли Скуби-Ду; радио-диджей Кейси Касем озвучивал Шэгги; Фрэнк Уэлкер «отдал» свой голос Фреду; Николь Джаффе и Индира Стефанинна озвучили Велму и Дафну соответственно . Речь Скуби напоминает голос другого мультипликационного пса по имени Астро из «Джетсонов», которого также озвучил Мессик. Семнадцать эпизодов Скуби-Ду были показаны в 1969 году. Главная одноимённая тема мультсериала была исполнена Ларри Марксом и Полом Костелло, а текст написали Дэвид Мок и Бен Рейли. В связи с успехом мультсериала, на канале был показан второй сезон, состоящий из восьми эпизодов. В семи эпизодах была использована музыка в стиле бабблгам-поп, записанная Остином Робертсоном . Стефанинна Кристоферсон вышла замуж и ушла из озвучивания, поэтому Хизер Норт взяла на себя роль Дафны, и продолжала озвучивать героиню до 1997 года(2001). Interview with Heather North and Nicole Jaffe. New York, Los Angeles, CA: Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc.. После успеха «Скуби-Ду, Где ты!», в 1972 году вышел новый мультсериал под названием «Новые фильмы о Скуби-Ду». Каждый эпизод происходит с участием реальной или вымышленной приглашённой звезды, в том числе и малознаменитые персонажи, созданные Hanna-Barbera, такие как Джози и кошечки и Быстрый Багги; знаменитости — Сэнди Дункан, семейка Аддамс, Касс Эллиот, Филлис Дилер и Дон Адамс. Все вышеперечисленные герои помогают решать загадки и секреты заданий. Также позже были показаны такие гости, как Гарлем Глобтроттерс, Три Марионетки, Дон Ноттс, Бэтмен и Робин, каждый из которых появился несколько раз. Музыкальный руководитель Hanna-Barbera Хойт Куртин сочинил новую музыкальную тему «Curtin» для нового мультсериала. После показа двух сезонов, состоящих из 24 эпизодов, канал CBS начал показывать повторы. Начиная с середины 1970-х годов, «Скуби-Ду» начали вещать на канале ABC. Первоначально, вместо новых мультфильмов, показазывали повторы старых, объединяя их с другими шоу в двухчасовом блоке «Весёлая олимпиада Скуби-Ду», где были показаны 45 персонажей Hanna-Barbera, участвующие в олимпийских играх. Скуби был капитаном своей олимпийской команды под названием «Скуби-Душки», в которой также фигурирует Шэгги и Скуби-Дам. Позже передачу переименовали в «Скуби и все звёзды», а время показа сократилось до 90 минут. Программа также продолжала показывать повторы старых мультфильмов, а новые эпизоды транслировались отдельно. После девяти недель, отдельная трансляция «Скуби-Ду, Где ты!» была отменена, а остальные 16 новых эпизодов дебютировали в «Скуби и все звёзды» . Эпизоды, созданные с 1976 по 1978 год, были объединены в одну программу «Скуби-Ду Шоу», в рамках которого продолжали транслироваться старые эпизоды 3 сезона «Скуби-Ду, где ты!» и «Скуби и Все Звёзды». В 1979 году состоялся показ часового мультфильма «Скуби-Ду едет в Голливуд». Сюжет вращался вокруг попыток Шэгги и Скуби получить собственный мультсериал с другим сюжетом, так как им надоело играть тру́сов в своём мультипликационном сериале. Также в мультфильме имелись пародии на тогдашние шоу и фильмы — «Счастливые дни», «Супермен», «Лаверна и Ширли» и «Ангелы Чарли». чтобы повысить популярность франшизы, студия Hanna-Barbera решила включить нового персонажа — Скрэппи-Ду, племянника главного героя. Связи с этим, Hanna-Barbera создала отдельное получасовое шоу «Скуби-Ду и Скрэппи-Ду», в котором состоялось первое появление Скрэппи. Успех «Скуби-Ду и Скрэппи-Ду» привёл к смене концепции последующих мультфильмов, сместив основное внимание на Скрэппи-Ду. Пёс Скуби часто ходит на двух ногах; Фред, Дафна и Велма были исключены из мультсериала. В итоге появился новый формат мультфильма, деливший его на три части, длительностью около семи минут. Большинство сверхъестественных злодеев в данных сериях являются реальными монстрами и призраками. Дафна вернулась в мультфильме «Новые приключения Скуби и Скрэппи». Он был показан в 1983 году и состоял из одиннадцати эпизодов. Данный мультипликационный мультсериал выполнен в формате оригинального мультфильма «Скуби-Ду, Где ты!». После показа первого сезона сериал был переименован в «Новые приключения Скуби-Ду». Со второго сезона в качестве камео появились Фред и Велма. В 1985 году состоялся дебют «13 призраков Скуби-Ду», где вновь вернулись старые герои: Дафна, Скрэппи, Шэгги и Скуби. Также появились новые персонажи: Флим-Флам (озвученый Сьюзан Блу) и Винсент Ван Гоблин (озвученый Винсентом Прайсом). По сюжету Скуби, Дафна, Шэгги и Скрэппи путешествующих по миру, чтобы захватить «тринадцать самых страшных призраков Земли». Последний эпизод вышел в марте 1986 года. После показа по телевидению «13 призраков Скуби-Ду», аниматоры из Hanna-Barbera решили переосмыслить весь концепт серии, и создать новый мультфильм в анимационном стиле Текса Эйвери и Боба Клампетта. На канале ABC в 1988 году вышел сериал «Щенок по кличке Скуби-Ду». Режиссёром выступил Том Рюггер. Здесь были впервые показаны родители Скуби-Ду и раскрыли полное имя Скуби — Скуберт. Родным городом команды «Тайна» стал вымышленный населённый пункт Кулсвиль. После завершения работы над мультфильмом, Рюггер и большая часть его команды ушли из Hanna-Barbera и перешли работать в Warner Bros. Animation, для участия в создании мультсериала «Приключения мультяшек» . С 1986 по 1988 год по разным телеканалам шли анимационные телефильмы под названием «Hanna-Barbera Superstars 10», где присутствуют самые популярные персонажи Hanna-Barbera: Мишка Йоги, Гекльберри Финн, Флинтстоуны, и Джетсоны. Скуби-Ду, Скрэппи-Ду и Шэгги появились в трёх из этих фильмов: «Скуби-Ду встречает Братьев Бу», «Скуби-Ду и Школа вампиров» и «Скуби-Ду и упорный оборотень». Эти три фильма основывались на старых мультфильмах о Скуби и Скрэппи-Ду. Позже Скуби-Ду и Шэгги появились как рассказчики в анимационном телевизионном фильме «Скуби-Ду и ночи Шахерезады», который транслировался на канале TBS в 1994 году. Данный мультфильм является последней ролью Дона Мессика в качестве актёра озвучивания Скуби. Начиная с 1980 года повторы старых мультфильмов о Скуби-Ду показывались по каналам TBS Superstation, USA Network, Cartoon Network, TNT и Teletoon. С 1998 года при поддержке Warner Bros. отдельные части большой франшизы стали выходить на DVD. С середины 1990-х годов произошли изменения в актёрском составе в связи со смертью Дона Мессика. Скотт Иннес, озвучивавший Скуби и Скрэппи, стал также озвучивать Шэгги, сменив Кейси Касема, который отказался от роли Шэгги после показа героя в рекламе Burger King . Мэри Кей Бергман, озвучивавшая Дафну, покончила с собою в связи с психическими расстройствами; после этого героиню стала играть актриса Грей Делайл. Лишь «голос» Фреда Фрэнк Уэлкер продолжил озвучивать своего героя. С середины 1990-х первые четыре мультфильма вышли сразу на DVD. Кроме того, в этот период, мультфильмы серии стали транслироваться в России. Также выпускались новые полнометражные мультфильмы о приключениях Скуби-Ду: «Скуби-Ду на Острове мертвецов», «Скуби-Ду и призрак ведьмы», «Скуби-Ду и нашествие инопланетян» и «Скуби-Ду и кибер-погоня». Они отличались от оригинального формата серии путём размещения персонажей в участки с более тёмным тоном и присутствием настоящих сверхъестественных сил. В «Скуби-Ду на Острове мертвецов» команда воссоединилась после долгих лет разлуки, и билась с поклонением вуду-котов в Луизиана Баоу. В «Скуби-Ду и призрак ведьмы» рассказывает о писателе Бене Равенкрофте (озвучен Тимом Карри), который возвращается в свой родной город с командой, чтобы узнать, что за мероприятие преследует духа его Тёти Сары Равенкрофт, которая была фактически ведьмой . Также в мультфильме впервые появилась гот рок-группа известная как «Ведьмочки» ( ), которые позже появились во многих мультсериалах и мультфильмах Скуби-Ду. Новые анимационные фильмы по-прежнему выходят регулярно, с участием реальных монстров и маленьким расширением внутреннего мира персонажей корпорации «Тайна». Начиная с 2002 года, серия переживает второй расцвет. В этот период студия Hanna-Barbera была объединена с Warner Bros. Animation и выпустила успешный первый полнометражный кинофильм. На канале Kids' WB стал транслироваться мультсериал «Что новенького, Скуби-Ду?», где действие эпизодов происходит 21-м веке. В шоу показывают различные современные технологии и появляются отсылки к современной поп-культуре. После показа трёх сезонов «Что новенького, Скуби-Ду», сериал был заменён на другое шоу «Шэгги и Скуби-Ду ключ найдут!». В мультфильме был переделан художественный стиль. По сюжету Шэгги унаследует деньги и особняк своего дяди-изобретателя Альберта, который скрывается от злодеев, пытающихся украсть его секретное изобретение. Злодеи во главе с Доктором Файбсом строят различные планы по захвату изобретения Альберта Шэггелфорта, и пытаются украсть его у Шэгги и Скуби. Фред, Дафна и Велма в мультсериале появляются редко, в основном, чтобы помочь главным героям. В 2003 году были показаны по телевидению два новых мультфильма «Скуби-Ду и легенда о вампире» и «Скуби-Ду и монстр из Мексики». Эти мультфильмы были созданы в духе «Скуби-Ду, Где ты!», однако мультфильмы, созданные с 2004 по 2009 год, напоминают формат «Что новенького, Скуби-Ду?». Кроме того, вышел телефильм «Скуби-Ду 3: Тайна начинается», который был выпущен на DVD и одновременно в эфире Cartoon Network 13 сентября 2009 года, в честь сороковой годовщины дебюта серии . В фильме снимались такие актёры как Ник Палатас в роли Шэгги, Робби Амелл в роли Фреда, Кейт Мелтон в роли Дафны, Хейли Кийоко в роли Велмы, и Фрэнк Уэлкер, который озвучил Скуби-Ду. Второй телефильм, «Скуби-Ду! Проклятие озёрного монстра», вышел в эфир 16 октября 2010 года, режиссёром остался Брайан Левант. 5 апреля 2010 года состоялась премьера нового мультсериала «Скуби-Ду: Мистическая корпорация». Актёр Мэттью Лиллард, сыгравший Шэгги в фильмах «Скуби-Ду» и «Скуби-Ду 2: Монстры на свободе»), заменил Касема; остальной актёркий состав неизменился с выхода мультсериала «Что новенького, Скуби-Ду?». Этот мультсериал считается частичной «перезагрузкой» всей серии. По сюжету команда разгадывает различные секреты и тайны. В сюжет также были добавлены романтические отношения между главными героями. В 2012 году были выпущены специальные эпизоды «Скуби-Ду! Жуткие Игры» и «Скуби-Ду! Отдых с привидениями» . 5 октября 2015 года началась трансляция мультсериала «Будь классным, Скуби-Ду!». Фильмы Первый полнометражный фильм «Скуби-Ду» был создан студией Warner Bros. и премьера состоялась 14 июня 2002 года. Режиссёром картины стал Раджа Госнелл; в фильме снялись Фредди Принц-младший в роли Фреда, Сара Мишель Геллар в роли Дафны, Мэттью Лиллард в роли Шэгги, и Линда Карделлини в роли Велмы. Скуби-Ду был создан благодаря компьютерным спецэффектам. Первый фильм стал успешным и заставил Warner Bros. выпустить продолжение: «Скуби-Ду 2: Монстры на свободе» .. В августе 2013 года Warner Bros. сообщила о производстве нового полнометражного мультфильма о Скуби-Ду. Продюсерами выступили Atlas Entertainment, Чарльз Роувен и Ричард Сакл. Сценарий к мультфильму пишет Мэтт Либерман . Озвучивание 'Главные роли''' * Скуби-Ду ** Дон Мессик (1969—1994) ** Хэдли Кей (1997) ** Скотт Иннес (1998—2001, мультфильмы (2001—2006), видеоигры) ** Нил Фаннинг (2002—2004, фильмы) ** Фрэнк Уэлкер (2002-по настоящее время, шоу, игры, фильмы и DVD) ** Жан-Поль Ману (Ботаник Скуби, «Скуби-Ду 2: Монстры на свободе», 2004) **Эрик Стюарт (4Kids Entertainment version) * Норвилл «Шэгги» Роджерс ** Кейси Кейсем (1969—1994, 1997, 2002—2009) ** Билли Уэст (1998) ** Скотт Иннес (1999—2001 мультфильмы, 2001—2009 видеоигры) ** Скотт Менвил («Шегги и Скуби-Ду ключ найдут!», 2005—2008) ** Мэттью Лиллард (2002—2004, фильмы; 2010-настоящее время, голос) ** Каску Бэддоу (Молодой Шегги, «Скуби-Ду 2: Монстры на свободе», 2004) ** Ник Палатас (2009—2010, телевизионные фильмы) **Джейсон Гриффит (4Kids Entertainment version) * Фред Джонс-младший ** Фрэнк Уэлкер (1969—1983, 1997-по настоящее время) ** Карл Стивенс («Щенок по кличке Скуби-Ду», 1988—1991) ** Фредди Принц-младший (2002—2004, фильмы) ** Райан Врба (Молодой Фред, «Скуби-Ду 2: Монстры на свободе», 2004) ** Робби Амелл (2009—2010, телевизионные фильмы) ** Джим Вайс (голос в песне «Скуби-Ду! Музыка Вампира», 2011) **Эрик Стюарт (4Kids Entertainment version) * Дафна Блейк ** Индира Стефанинна (1969—1970) ** Хизер Норт (1970—1997, 2003) ** Келли Мартин («Щенок по кличке Скуби-Ду», 1988—1991) ** Мэри Кей Бергман (1998—1999) ** Грей Делайл (2000-настоящее время) ** Сара Мишель Геллар (2002—2004) ** Эмили Теннант (Молодая Дафна, «Скуби-Ду 2: Монстры на свободе», 2004) ** Кейтлин Мелтон (2009—2010, телевизионные фильмы) **Вероника Тейлор (4Kids Entertainment version) * Велма Динкли ** Николь Джаффе (1969—1973, 2001, 2003—2004) ** Пэт Стивенс (1976—1982) ** Марла Фрумкин (1979) ** Кристина Ланж («Щенок по кличке Скуби-Ду», 1988—1991) ** Бэтти Джин Уорд (1984, 1997—2001) ** Минди Кон (2002-по настоящее время) ** Линда Карделлини (2002—2004, фильмы) ** Лорен Кеннеди (Молодая Велма, «Скуби-Ду 2: Монстры на свободе», 2004) ** Хейли Кийоко (2009—2010, телевизионные фильмы) ** Бетс Мэлоун (голос в песне «Скуби-Ду: Музыка Вампира», 2011) **Каузи Роджерс (4Kids Entertainment version) * Скрэппи-Ду ** Ленни Вейнриб (1979—1980) ** Дон Мессик (1980—1986) ** Скотт Иннес (Фильм «Скуби-Ду», 2002; «Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law», эпизод «Shaggy Busted») ** Жан-Поль Ману (Скрэппи-Рекс, фильм «Скуби-Ду», 2002) ** Дэн Грин (4Kids Entertainment version) * Прочие персонажи ** Доуз Батлер в роли Скуби-Дама (повторяющееся, 1976) ** Сьюзан Блу в роли Флим Флама («13 призраков Скуби-Ду», 1985) ** Говард Моррис в роли Бовжела («13 призраков Скуби-Ду», 1985) ** Арте Джонсон в роли Вернда («13 призраков Скуби-Ду», 1985) ** Скотт Менвил в роли Рэда Херринг («Щенок по кличке Скуби-Ду», 1988—1991) ** Дженнифер Хейл, Кимберли Брукс и Джейн Вэйдлин в роли Торн, Луны и Даск из Ведьмочек (повторяющееся, 1999-настоящее время) ** Винсент Прайс в роли Винсента Ван Гоблина («13 призраков Скуби-Ду», 1985—1986) ** Морис Ламарч в роли Винсента Ван Гоблина («Скуби-Ду: Мистическая корпорация», 2010—2011) ** Патрик Варбертон в роли Шерифа Бронсона Стоуна ** Линда Карделлини в роли Марси (Вонючка) («Скуби-Ду: Мистическая Корпорация», 2011-настоящее время) Фильмография Скуби-Ду Мультсериалы Анимационные телефильмы Специальные эпизоды, выпущенные сразу на DVD Полнометражные мультфильмы Полнометражные фильмы Видеоигры Флэш-игры * Scooby Doo Frozen Frights * ''Scooby-Doo: The Attack Of The Vampire Pumpkinheads * ''Scooby-Doo And The Creepy Castle * Bayou Scooby-Doo * Scooby-Doo In The Ghosts Of Pirate Beach * ''Scooby-Doo: Scrappy Stinks * ''Swami Shaggy * ''Scooby Snapshot * ''Scooby Trap * ''Scooby-Doo 1000 Graveyard Dash * Scooby-Doo Big Air * ''Scooby-Doo Big Air 2: Curse Of The Half Pipe * ''Scooby-Doo Big Air Snow Show * ''Scooby-Doo Castle Hassle * ''Scooby-Doo Curse of Anubis — Pyramid of Doom! * ''Scooby Doo — Daphne’s Fight for Fashion * ''Scooby-Doo In Monster Sandwich * ''Scooby-Doo! Love Quest * ''Scooby-Doo Horror On The High Seas Episode 1: The Ghost Pirate Attacks! * Scooby-Doo Horror On The High Seas Episode 2: Neptunes Nest * ''Scooby-Doo Horror On The High Seas Episode 3: Reef Relief * ''Scooby-Doo Horror On The High Seas Episode 4: Pirate Ship Of Fools * ''Scooby-Doo Mayan Monster Mayhem Episode 1: River Rapids Rampage * ''Scooby-Doo Mayan Monster Mayhem Episode 2: Creepy Cave Cave-In * ''Scooby-Doo Mayan Monster Mayhem Episode 3: Terror In Tikal * ''Scooby-Doo Mayan Monster Mayhem Episode 4: Temple of Lost Souls * ''Scooby-Doo Haunts For The Holidays Episode 1: Theatre Terror * ''Scooby-Doo Haunts For The Holidays Episode 2: Ghost In The Cellar * ''Scooby-Doo Haunts For The Holidays Episode 3: The Last Act * ''Scooby-Doo Mystery Incorporated: Crystal Cove Online Мюзиклы * ''Скуби-Ду и Страх сцены ( ) (2001—2005; мировое турне 2005, 2007, 2009) * Скуби-Ду и Призрак Пирата ( ) (2009) * Скуби-Ду жизнь! Музыкальные Тайны ( ) (2013) Отзывы и популярность За всю историю существования сериал получил 2 премии Эмми, в 1989 и 2003 годах . Адвокат Карл Саган положительно отозвался о сюжетных линиях мультфильмов, отмечая, что некоторые расследования подошли бы для поисков преступников в реальной жизни . Начиная с 1990-х годов серия становится всё более популярной за счёт старых фанатов и маленьких детей . Некоторые критики заявляли, что смесь нескольких жанров: комедии, приключений и ужасов — принесли мультсериалам славу и признание . Создатель Фред Сильверман объяснил, что во время жутких сцен, аниматоры и сценаристы старались сделать их более смешными, чтобы привлечь внимание детей. Многие сайты и журналы не раз ставили отдельные мультфильмы и разных персонажей в опросах. 3 августа 2002 года канал TV Guide оценил серию на 22-ое место в списке «50 лучших фильмов всех времён»22 августа 2002. 50 Greatest Cartoon Characters of All Time. TV Guide.. Сам главный герой, пёс Скуби, был назван Animal Planet одним из лучших персонажей-животных, показанных по телевидению . Мультфильм Скуби-Ду, где ты! вошёл в топ «100 лучших мультфильмов всех времён», составленный британским каналом Channel 4 в 2005 году ; в похожем списке, составленном сайтом IGN, франшиза заняла 25 место . В 2004 году серия Скуби-Ду была занесена в Книгу рекордов Гиннесса как самый продолжительный мультсериал с большим количеством эпизодов . Позже эту номинацию заняло сатиристическое шоу «Симпсоны». Комиксы Издательство Gold Key Comics с декабря 1969 года начала публикацию комиксов «Скуби-Ду, Где ты!». Журнал выпускался до 1974 года. Сюжет изначально был основан на одноимённом телевизионном шоу; позднее выпуски содержали оригинальную историю. Сценаристом был Марк Эваниэр, иллюстрации рисовал Дан Спаэгл. Позднее 11 выпусков комиксов были созданы Биллом Уильямсом и опубликованы Charlton Comics. С 1977 по 1979 год журнал издавал Marvel Comics, а Harvey Comics переиздавал старые комиксы компании Charlton. В 1995 году Archie Comics начал создавать ежемесячные комиксы со Скуби-Ду и Скрэппи-Ду. Через два года журнал по мотивам мультфильмов выпускается DC Comics, который издаётся и по сей день. Товары После успеха мультфильма «Скуби-Ду, где ты!» выпускались различные товары с изображениями героев мультсериала: настольные игры, коробки для обедов, наклейки, книги, раскраски и т.п . После выхода мультсериала о Скрэппи-Ду главный герой с 80-х годов стал главным объектом для выпуска различной продукции. Так, в 1983 году компанией Milton Bradley выпускались настольные игры, а с 1986 года различные разработчики выпускают компьютерные игры с участием персонажей из Скуби-Ду. С начала XXI века производитель медикаментов Bayer выпускает мультивитамины, на этикетке которых изображены герои мультфильмов. С 1995 года, после покупки прав на серии каналу Cartoon Network, вновь расширяется список товаров с изображениями главных героев мультсериала. В настоящее время добавились такие продукты как сухие завтраки, плюшевые игрушки и фигурки с персонажами, украшения для автомобилей и т. д. Еда для Скуби-Ду, завтраки «Скуби Снэки» ( ), в реальности производится компанией Del Monte Pet Products. Предприятие Hasbro наладила линию по производству настольных игр. С 2001 года издательство Scholastic выпускает книги, где описываются приключения Скуби-Ду и его друзей. Существуют экранизации книг в виде театральных постановок и фильмов. Главные герои мультсериала — Шэгги и Скуби, появились в аттракционе гонок «The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera» парка Universal Studios Florida . Он просуществовал до 2002 года, когда стал набирать популярность мультфильм о мальчике-гении Джимми Нейтроне. Однако в парке остались костюмированные герои и машина, на которой разъезжали персонажи. В других медиа * В культовом телесериале и комиксах «Баффи — истребительница вампиров» есть группа персонажей, которые называют себя «Банда Скуби» (известна также «Скубис»), которые сражаются с сверхъестественными силами зла. Сара Мишель Геллар, актриса, которая играет Баффи в сериале, позже сыграла Дафну Блейк в фильме «Скуби-Ду» и его продолжении «Скуби-Ду 2: Монстры на свободе». * В 1972 году лейблом Музыка для удовольствия была выпущена виниловая пластинка Scooby-Doo and the Snowmen Mystery. * Герой сериала «Мрачные тени» Барнабас Коллинз смотрит по телевизору Скуби-Ду. После просмотра его в течение нескольких минут он приходит к выводу, что это глупая «игра», не понимая, что это мультфильм. * Триллер «Saturday Morning Massacre» является «тёмной» пародией на Скуби-Ду. * Фильм «Мир Уэйна» включает в себя альтернативный финал под названием «Скуби-Ду Концовка», в котором персонаж в фильме раскрывает, что он был в маске. Он также произносит коронную фразу Фреда «Давайте посмотрим, кто это на самом деле», прежде чем снимать маску. * В «Джей и Молчаливый Боб наносят ответный удар» имеется краткая сцена, где друзья ездят в задней части Фургончика Тайн, вместе со Скуби и его командой. * Филк-группа Ookla The Mok в 2003 году выпустили свой альбом Oh Okay LA с песней «W.W.S.D?» («What Would Scooby Doo?»). * Шегги и Скуби-Ду появились в качестве камео в "Луни Тюнз: снова в деле", где в кафе, Шегги осуждал Мэттью Лилларда за его игру в фильме 2002 года "Скуби-Ду" и "Скуби-Ду 2: монстры на свободе", говоря ему про то, что он плохо его сыграл и выставил его в плохом свете. * Также Шегги и Скуби-Ду появились в "Сабрина - маленькая ведьма" в 6 серии 7 сезона, появившись внутри компьютера Леонарда. * 16-я серия 13-го сезона сериала «Сверхъестественное», вышедшая в эфир 29.03.2018 г., представляет собой кроссовер со Скуби-Ду, где герои сериала, братья Винчестеры и ангел Кастиэль, перемещаются внутрь рисованного мультфильма и участвуют в очередном расследовании «банды Скуби». Примечания Ссылки * Официальный сайт Warner Bros * Scooby-Doo на сайте Cartoon Network Категория:Скуби-Ду Категория:Мультипликационные серии Категория:Мультсериалы по алфавиту